


Irritated

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Alastor is on the prowl
Kudos: 8





	Irritated

Alastor wasn't in a pleasent mood. Static cracked dangerously around him as he walked down the street, demons took one look and scattered. The smell of their fear wasn't helping like he'd hoped. His smile widened as he politely nodded to a woman eagerly waving at him. He rolled his eyes at her surprise.

He ignored her and moved on, keeping an eye out for someone to make the wrong move. Any little thing would work. He was in the mood to give someone their just dues. He wanted someone new. None in his microphone seemed satisfying this day.

He stilled when a shadow towered over him. His smile widened. "You the big bad raddddiio demon." The burly demon slurred. Alastor's ear twitched as he took a few steps back and looked up the massive freak.

"Oh?" He hummed, his claws twitching. Usually he would be lenient with drunks. He tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes. Waiting and hoping that the beast would make a foolish move. The monster's head bobbed, his massive ears flapping like loose skin. Disgusting.

Radio sounds slipped around him as the demon jabbed a sausage sized finger in his chest. A soft record scratched around him as his smile sharpened, ignoring the drunken rambles. Perfect. "You'll do." Alastor purred greedily as his slender fingers wrapped around the digit, he opened his mouth and bit down. A sharp scream escaped the demon.

Alastor's fire raged through the monster, burning the alcohol in his system. A purr slipped from the crimson demon at the feel of warm blood dripping down his jaw. He snapped his teeth closed, swallowing the piece he bit off. Alastor clicked his tongue when the demon swore, attempting to yank his hand free.

"Ah ah ah." Alastor sang as he wagged his finger of his left hand. "I didn't you say you could go." He sank his claws into the demon's finger, soft whimpers escaped the brute as shadows danced about the feet and trapped it there. "Now where to begin?" Alastor tapped his chin as he pulled away and looked at the hand he held.

His grin widened. "I suppose I could start with this." He hummed nonchalant and wiggled his index finger into the exposed bone before tearing down the finger, going into the palm and walking as he went. He hummed his tune at the whimpers escaping the beast. Alastor wanted him to scream. "You are being quiet." The demon turned away from him. The deer demon tutted as he faced him, his claws dragging along the flesh. "Let me see those tears." The demon shook his head.

Alastor chuckled at his refusel, lifting the demon's chin with his other hand. The demon's eyes were closed. Alastor's smile widened as his claw sank into the flesh. He cooed at the feel of the demon's tongue on the tip. He licked his lips as blood ran down his glove and sleeve.

His grin stretched as he carefully sank the rest of his claws into the soft flesh. The demon whimpered as Alastor spread his fingures, tearing the flesh. "Don't, please." The creature begged, causing Alastor to pause.

"No?" He purred, thrilled at the feel of his mouth moving. The running blood a beautiful sight. _"Darling!"_ He cooed before his voice darkened. "I'm just getting started." He wrapped his hand around the muscle and pulled it free.


End file.
